femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zako and Monsters (Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius)
Listed below, are the female regular enemies encountered in "Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius" (ファイナルファンタジー ブレイブエクスヴィアス), a fantasy RPG developed for mobile devices in 2015 by Square-Enix and gumi. All descriptive summaries below are referenced directly from the in-game bios. Arachne A monster with the upper body of a beautiful woman and the lower body of a terrifying spider. Some say that this creature is a vengeful demon spawned from the soul of a young lady who died an untimely death. Arachne (Story Monster) A demonic monster with the upper half being a beautiful woman and the bottom half being a gigantic spider. The terrible monster lives in deep forests where it can hide the lowest portion of its body under the thickets, and then use its gentle voice to lure unsuspecting prey towards it. Since most of the victims are young human males, men who travel the forest wear earplugs to tune out the alluring voice of the arachne. Dullahan A weird-looking female knight that appeared in Hein's Castle, located in a world far away. She cradles her head with her arm, while riding a headless horse. She is a manifestation of a warrior's soul who have died with regret on the battlefield, and not a ghost. Why she roams the halls of Hein's Castle is unknown, but she will attack any human she finds there without mercy, so there is no other choice but to take up arms when encountering her. Earth Medusa A monster that looks like a woman, and will turn to stone any who look into her eyes. Once a beautiful maiden, the earth medusa was turned into her current hideous form from the curses of those who envied her beauty. She now lives in seclusion, and shows her resentment to those who cursed her into her current form, the world itself, and any who she encounter by turning everyone and everything into stone. Gomory A monster which appears in the Crystal Tower, located in a world far away. This revolting monster with snakes for hair patrols the inside of the tower, attacking any humans it sees. Though it appears to be female, its true gender remains unknown. It is especially good at energy draining attacks, which is said it used against the Warriors of Light who climbed the Crystal Tower to put a stop to the flood of darkness. Grief Witch A spirit type beast that appeared in the land flooded with the memories of people. It indiscriminately drains the life force of any living thing it comes across. Made up of the memories of women once called witches, it is held together by their pain and regret. A mere lump of souls with nowhere to go, it now wanders around looking to feed off the emotions of those with the strong desire to preserve their own lives. Lamia A monster with the body of a snake and the upper half of a beautiful woman from Hein's Castle, located in a world far away. Highly intelligent and cunning, they appear with groups of pharaohs and attack from behind using the pharaohs as cover. They also use a special attack where they gaze at an opponent to confuse them, thus making them very formidable monsters to face. Leanan-Sidhe A spirit that takes the form of a beautiful woman. It charms beasts and monsters alike with its eerie beauty, It lends them power, but in returns slowly steals their life energy. Monsters which have been granted power by leanan-sidhe are capable of breaking through powerful seals, so these are the natural foes to those who protect such seals. Leshy A reaper which appeared from Fabul Castle in a faraway world. Its top half is that of a female, but its bottom half takes the form of a spirit. It maintains its form by absorbing life energy from others, which is why it is found attacking people. Medusa A hideous creature that resembles a woman with countless snakes for hair. Its accursed gaze can turn a man to stone. Once a vain woman who lost her beauty for reasons unknown, the medusa seethes with jealousy for beautiful girls and the men it can never have. It takes perverse pleasure in smashing the petrified bodies of its victims into dust. Mermaid An aquatic monster with the upper body of a female human and the lower body of a fish. She uses her beauty to bewitch men before dragging them to the bottom of the sea. Merrow A monster with the top half of a woman, and the bottom half of a fish. The merrow uses her beautiful appearance and voice to lure men deep into her watery abode. Merrows are so ruthless that many ships have gone missing when they appear in waters where ships sail between continents. Their vicious nature brings fear to even the boldest and bravest of sailors who will try to avoid any areas out in sea where merrows are known to appear. Stheno A subspecies of medusa. In place of hair, her head is covered in snakes, each acting on its own. Once a beautiful maiden, her ego caused her to be come obsessed with her looks, and her heart and body were ultimately consumed by a demon. Unable to accept her unsightly appearance, she now attacks those humans who show repulsion upon seeing her face. Tishifine A subspecies of medusa. It has white snakes in place of hair coming from its head, which all wriggle around on their own. Once a beautiful woman, she sold her soul to the devil to seek vengeance against the man who betrayed her, thus turning her into an unsightly being. Even after she got her vengeance, the flames of anger within her still burns. She now wanders the land, using her terrifying power to immobilize those who gaze into her eyes. Undine A spirit in the form of a beautiful woman, often found near lakes and springs. Undine has no body of her own, and exists instead as the amalgamation of numerous smaller, feeble spirits. It is said that she attacks humans who pass by water in hopes of gaining a body of her own. There is also a legend that says Undine, beloved by humans, is capable of capturing souls, and stories of her stealing the hearts of young men can be heard all around the world. Yakshi A spirit which has taken the shape of a beautiful woman. The yakshi follows the orders of its master whom it formed a blood pact with, and guards locations of great importance. They are famous for how they change in strength depending on its master's primary emotion. In particular, yakshis that form pacts with those who holds a grudge or bears deep hatred often exhibit powers greater than other yakshis, but because they all look alike, it is hard to tell how strong they are, so facing them without proper preparation is an unwise decision to make. Category:2010s Category:Arachne Category:Horsewoman Category:Humanoid Monster Category:Lamia Category:Mermaid Category:Sprite Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Unnatural Hair Color Category:Zako Category:Demise: Video Game Variance